


Bounty

by Red_Tigress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, PTSD, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tigress/pseuds/Red_Tigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn expected a bounty, but he didn't expect it to be this high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> I am sans computer currently so I wrote and edited this all on my phone. Please nlame mistakes solely on my thumbs. As always you can find me on tumblr at redtigress. Thanks for reading,please consider leaving some love!

The new base was almost pleasant, given the humidity of the last one. The Resistance had only allowed themselves about a day of recovery before they were packing up and heading to their alpha site. While they had dealt the The First Order a major blow, none of the leadership was under any illusions that the First Order wouldn’t come looking for them with a vengeance.

 

Finn had been awake for about a week now. During the days he practiced walking, a little jogging if he had the strength. It was the weakest he’d ever felt, and anxiety constantly gnawed at him. Stormtroopers that were not at their physical peak were decommissioned. 

 

Not that he felt anyone here would do anything like that to him. The Resistance had welcomed him with open arms. He had at least expected to be regarded with some suspicion, but the Resistance members seemed actually grateful to have him. It was a welcome, if unexpected, change.

 

Besides the physical therapists, Finn spent most of his time with Poe. Poe was only free some afternoons and evenings, most of his days spent setting up the new base or in meetings with the leadership about next steps.

 

Today, Finn was taking a slow walk around the concrete that served as a landing pad, Poe at his side. The pilot had an encouraging hand on his shoulder and was chatting aimlessly about some giant fish on some planet that Finn was only half listening to. His back was beginning to twinge painfully, and he felt beads of sweat break out on his forehead. His legs were seizing up from days of disuse and he was growing increasingly frustrated and sore.

 

Poe noticed immediately. “Hey, let’s take it easy for a minute, look how far you’ve already come today.” He indicated the thirty or so steps back to the base. 

 

Finn, simultaneously grateful and resentful of the pilot’s keen eye, felt sick inside. “Yesterday I walked over there,” he inclined his head towards the Black One, the sleek X-wing seemingly so far out of reach today.

 

“It’s okay buddy, we have all day to get there.” Poe smiled at him and handed him a water bottle, which Finn took tiredly.

 

“Hey!” 

 

They both spun at the new voice. Jessika Pava was jogging up to them, an impish grin on her face. 

 

Finn liked her. She was a lot like Poe, that same sort of devil-may-care attitude that was so prevalent in pilots. And like Poe, she was also incredibly caring, which she tried to hide with bravado. 

 

Unlike Poe, she cursed a whole lot.

 

“Been looking all over the kriffin’ place for both you  _ kangwa.”  _ That last word may have been Sullustanian, but Poe wasn’t sure. Jessika could only speak one language but she could curse in about 15. “New bounties are out.”

 

Poe’s face lit up. “Yes! Have you seen ‘em yet?”

 

Jess shook her head. Been waiting for you two. We think it’s gonna be a good one, after Starkiller.”

 

Finn looked between the two of them with confusion. “What are you talking about?” 

 

Jess’ face lit up animatedly. “Every time we hit a target, we check the holonet to see if anyone got a new bounty or a higher one. Poe’s currently reigning champion with 600,000 credits.”

 

Finn whistles appreciatively. 

 

“Which is why I can’t wait to see what I am now. We usually have a big unveiling with all the pilots. Say, Jess, can you give us some time to get there?”

 

She nodded, as she took in Finn’s sweaty state. “Sure, boss. I’ll tell everyone you guys are on your way. Even the General’s curious.” She winked, and jogged off.

 

Finn turned back around.

 

“Woah, hey, we don’t have to go right away.”

 

Finn gave him a wide grin. “I’m curious to see how much trouble you’re in too.”

 

Finn wrapped an arm around his waist,mindful of his back. Finn appreciated the extra support. “I have a reputation to maintain as the galaxy’s biggest rogue, after all.”

 

They got to central communications about twenty minutes later. Finn was breathing heavily, but felt light hearted at having a purpose, even a small one. The other pilots’ banter served to lift his spirits. General Organa and even Admiral Statura were there.

 

BB-8 rolled up to him and beeped and excited greeting as he leaned heavily on the console. Finn leaned down to pat it on the dome. He still didn’t quite understand binary, but BB-8’s emotions were pretty clear. It made him wish he’d paid more attention to the droids back at Starkiller.

 

Though they’d probably all been programmed without personalities. 

 

Like the humans were supposed to have been. It made Finn shudder, and he pushed down memories threatening to resurface.

 

“Alright, alright,” Poe addressed the crowd. They all quieted down. “First of all, thank you all for being here today.” His voice was somber. “I realize you’ve all taken time out of your very busy schedules-”

 

He was cut off with a chorus of  _ boos _ and one “You made me clean up mynock shit!” Snap also threw something at him which he ducked,laughing.

 

Finn couldn’t stop himself from grinning. Their attitude was infectious.

 

“Fine then!” Poe shouted and pressed a button on the console.

 

The first wanted poster flashed to life in a glowing blue. It was a low bounty, just 500 credits, but everyone clapped and slapped one of the female pilots on the shoulder, who blushed. 

 

“Congrats on making the list!” Poe said. They moved through a few more before getting to some faces Finn finally started to recognize. Snap and Jess were both tied at 350,000 credits, to which their was a chorus of whoops and yells. 

 

“New personal best!” Jess shouted, pumping her fist. 

 

Poe gave a sly grin as he cycled through to the next notice.

 

In the picture, Poe’s hair was shorter- the picture was clearly one from his time in the New Republic navy. There was a beat of silence and then the loudest cheer yet when everyone noticed the number.

 

1 million credits.

 

Poe had a shocked look on his face, before it turned into the widest grin ever. Finn shot a look towards Organa and Statura who were looking at each other apprehensively. High bounties were bad for keeping a low profile, after all.

 

“Escaped prisoner, wanted for direct war crimes against The First Order. Destruction of military bases, personnel and resources. Armed and extremely dangerous. Damn, if that doesn’t get some Mandalorians on your ass, I don’t know what will.” Snap was laughing.

 

“Hey, there’s more,” Jess pointed to the number indicating the list wasn't done. 

 

Poe, still grinning from his personal moment of triumph, hit the next one.

 

The picture was grainy, obviously taken off a security feed. It was Rey, and her bounty was 150,000,000 credits. Alive only.

 

Snap gave an appreciative whistle. “She's got you beat, Boss.”

 

Poe just shrugged. “She’s a Jedi. Anything less than that should insult her.” There were a few grunts of agreement and Poe scrolled to the last bounty. 

 

For a moment, Finn stared uncomprehendingly at the face in the official military photo that stared back at him. His own face, hard and unyielding. Underneath the picture, a number.

 

3 million credits.

 

There was a loud chorus of cheering, but suddenly it felt like background noise. Something far away. The room was shrinking, and turning black around the edges.

 

That was...the First Order never spent that kind of money on one person. Ever. Unbidden Captain Phasma’s voice was floating in his head. He wasn’t in the Resistance base anymore, he was strapped to a gurney. An interrogation droid was floating next to him, needles sticking out in every direction. He knew what was coming, the fire that would spread out into all his veins. How he was about to become a blabbering mess, telling the captain all his secrets. How he’d beg her for the pain to stop. All while she watched silently and impassively. 

 

They were coming for him.  _ She _ was coming for him She’d make him suffer, for betraying them, for humiliating her, for his hand in murdering the millions on that base…

 

He was on the floor, he realized, the cold stone seeping through his clothes and into his scarred back which was covered in sweat. He was hyperventilating, he couldn’t  _ breathe… _

 

Warm hands on the side of his face steadied him, even as he flinched from their touch. He still wasn’t totally used to it, the gentle touch, grounding him.

 

“Finn! Finn,” Poe’s voice still sounded far off, but Finn moaned to show he was listening. “Get away, give him some space!”

 

The hands suddenly felt cold and metallic,forcing his mouth open with a clinical detachment. Forcing pills down his throat, and making him swallow. Pills that would make his stomach roll for days, but also made it so he he wouldn’t care, he’d be impassive during the reconditioning,watching it all happen, like it wasn’t happening to him,like it was happening to someone else, and he wouldn’t  _ care… _

 

Brown eyes locked with his own, forcing the memory away. “Finn, listen to my voice. I’m going to breathe with you, alright? One,” Finn saw the man breathe in and tried to follow along. His own breaths came in short, shuddering gasps. 

 

“Two,” Poe said gently, and breathed out through his mouth slowly. Finn tried, he was trying, but for every one breath Poe made, Finn made about three short and quick ones. “That’s good, that’s good,” Poe encouraged, giving him a smile. He breathed again,counting in and out for Finn’s benefit.

 

Finn’s breathing got better and as it did, his vision slightly expanded. General Organa was standing behind Poe, a concerned look on her face.  A medical droid stood with her. Off in the shadows, the rest of the pilots stood silently and apprehensively.

 

Finn felt his cheeks color in shame.

 

“You with me now, buddy?”

 

Poe’s hand, strong and steady, was massaging his shoulder. 

 

Finn nodded weakly, and Poe helped him sit up. He vaguely registered Admiral Statura barking at the pilots that they  _ definitely _ had somewhere better to be.

 

Poe helped him into a chair and kneeled in front of him. 

 

General Organa stepped forward. “Flashback?” she said gently.

 

He nodded, not meeting her eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry, Finn,”  Poe said, the guilt clear on his face. It looked like he was about to cry himself. “I should have just  _ thought _ -”

 

Finn shook his head. “Not...not your fault…” his voice still sounded breathless. 

 

“Has anything like this ever happened before?” the General asked him gently.

 

Finn looked at her and shook his head. Bad memories, maybe, bad dreams, certainly, but never this all-encompassing physical take-over. “I think… I don’t know. Is it because I’m not...in the First Order they gave us drugs…”

 

His thoughts were jumbled and he pinched his nose in confusion, trying to sort them out. Poe’s hand moved from his shoulder to his knee and gave him a comforting squeeze. Finn made eye contact with him,and was surprised to see anger there. Not at him, but something else.

 

The General gave him another gentle smile. “It’s possible drugs suppressed extreme reactions, but let me assure you Finn. This type of response to trauma is totally normal. Did the bounty notices trigger it?”

 

Finn nodded, realizing too late the look of guilt that had once again returned to Poe’s face. “It was...of course I knew I’d have a bounty, I’m not an idiot. I guess I just didn’t think it would be that high. And then I started thinking about what they would do to me. What they  _ did _ to me,” he finished quietly.

 

Leia nodded in understanding as Poe started mumbling apologies again.

 

“It’s fine,” Finn said, giving his friend an awkward pat on the cheek. “It just...took me by surprise is all. I think I can handle it in the future.”

 

Then Poe gave him what was the saddest but also angriest look he had seen so far. “Damn it, Finn, you don’t have to! It’s not right, what they did to you, what they did to  _ anyone _ , so it’s totally alright if you need to...I dunno, curl up in a ball or scream or...whatever you need to do.”

 

“Poe’s right,” the General reaffirmed. You should talk about it when you’re comfortable. Otherwise it’ll just get worse. Trust me on this one, I know from personal experience,” she said sourly.

 

Finn glanced between them,his heart filling with a sudden urge to hug them both. “Thank you...I’ll remember that.”

 

Poe reached forward and wrapped. his arms around him. The contact felt...good. Grounding. Finn reached up slowly and hugged him back. 

 

“You’re one of us now. We’ll support you in whatever way you need. Okay?”

 

Finn gripped Poe’s suit a little tighter.

  
“Okay,” he smiled.


End file.
